promnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Grey
Alexander "Alex" Grey is a student at Hamilton High and boyfriend of Sarah Monroe and love affair of Mary Lou Melon Prom Night 3: The Last Kiss Alex first appears in the beginning of the flim when the new gymanism is opening alongside Sarah and his friend Shane. In the beginning he and his girlfriend head to school so he can get his Texts books to study for a upcoming test and goes to get them telling Sarah to stay in the car and once inside he sees murderous Mary Lou who scares him causing him to fall down the stairs on the American flag and soon him and Mary Lou have sex on the flag and he wakes up the next morning naked during school he takes the flag and uses it as a robe and runs down the hallway into the bathroom and sees his arch enemy Andrew Douglas who comments on his outfit. All throughtout his day Alex sees Mary Lou and when Alex's biology teacher Mr. Walker fails his test Mary Lou kills him stabbing his hands with ice cream cones before stabbing him in the face with a mixer and stuffing him with food mostly fruit and Mary Lou pressures him to bury him under the football field and when he's done he has sex with Mary Lou. With Mary Lou Alex's grades skyrocket he makes the honor roll and becomes a football star though Alex's serect becomes sucpious to conseluar Ms.Richards and Mary Lou burns Ms.Richards to death with battery acid after that he buries her body in the football field and recieves a motercycle and leather jacket from his parents for his achievements in school. after disposing of Ms.Richards is confronted by Andrew who had kicked him off the football team and the two get in a fight and Mary Lou kills him by pinning him to a footbal goal post by a hurling football that turns into and drill. Alex confess to Mary Lou he has grown tired of her murders and obession of him which angers her. Trying to go on with his life after dumping Mary Lou, Alex tries to patch things up with Sarah by asking her to prom inaugurating the new gym, only for him to find out shes going with nerd Leonard Welsh. Alex contines to get stalked by Mary Lou and tells his friend Shane whom Mary Lou kills by ripping his heart out and Shane's death is blamed on Alex, who Shane's parents see fleeing covered in Shane's on his hands. After being tracked down to his house Alex is arrested and by the police and put in jail.While in his cell Alex is approached by Mary Lou who Alex rejects, leaves to go kill Sarah and after electourcuting two guards leaves the keys to Alex's cell which Alex uses to escape. As Alex races to prom, forcing an Officer to drive him there at gunpoint, Sarah is attacked by Mary Lou who had killed Leonard by wrapping him in magnectic tape. Reaching the gymanism Mary Lou is about to kill Sarah and aAlex makes her a promise to go with her to hell if she leaves everyone alone. Alex, Sarah, and Mary Lou descend to hell Sarah having followed them to hell thourgh the portal. After Alex fights zombiefied versions of Andrew,Shane, and Leonard in a nightmarish version of Hamilton High Sarah tracks Alex to Hamilton High where Mary Lou is about kill Alex to make him her prom king for eternity. Managing to breifly incapaciteate Mary Lou by blowing her up with a unstable blow tourch Sarah and Alex aviod swarms of zombiefied sudents find a car which Sarah hotwires go to a diner and see a pay phone Alex notices it only takes dimes runs to Sarah to get one then Mary Lou's hand burst thourgh Sarah's Chest killing her. Alex stays trapped in a 1950's world where no one can hear or see him. Alex's Nude Scenes Throughtout the movie Alex has many nude scenes *One is when he wakes up and is nude in the germany release he gets up and drops the American flag his penis is shown when he bends down *Also Alex is well known for his excessive amount of airpit hair. *Another is when He and Mary Lou have sex on the table. Category:Prom Night III: The Last Kiss Characters